


The Beauty in the Beast

by loopyhoopyfrood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trope Mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/pseuds/loopyhoopyfrood
Summary: Magnus had been expecting a monster. Instead, he finds Alexander Lightwood.





	The Beauty in the Beast

Magnus had been told to expect a monster, and at first glance it would have been easy to see just that.

Alec’s gnarled fingers curved awkwardly around the edges of a thick leather tome, wrist bent at a painful angle as he struggled to turn the page. His face, tilted downward, was mostly hidden behind a knotted mess of black hair that fell to brush his hunched shoulders, but it wasn’t quite enough to hide the scabs and scars that were etched across his skin. A pair of curved horns that seemed almost carved from stone weighed down his head, causing his shoulders to stoop in a way that seemed almost shy. His sleeves were rolled to the elbows, revealing arms that were dotted with patches of rough-looking scales, the bare skin in between just as scabbed and marred as his face.

Then he looked up, and Magnus couldn’t help but flinch as a pair of solid black eyes met his gaze.

Magnus was immediately struck by a pang of guilt, more aware than most of the injustice of judging others by appearance alone. He stepped forward, expecting Alec to shrink into the shadowed corner, to hide his face from view, but it seemed he was determined to take Magnus by surprise. Instead of retreating, Alec stepped forward into the light, standing tall despite his broken posture. Magnus refused to be intimidated, reminding himself that he’d seen far worse than the man who currently stood in front of him.

“Magnus Bane.” He said, resolutely holding out a hand. Alec’s expression was hard to decipher, his features obscured by the curse’s affliction, but Magnus thought he saw a hint of a raised eyebrow as Alec’s gaze drifted to the outstretched hand.

“Alec.” He croaked, voice certain despite its rasp. He took Magnus’ hand carefully, forcing his twisted fingers and jagged claws into a shape that could return the handshake. “I’m guessing my mother sent you?”

“She did.” Magnus confirmed, “Although I believe she may have overstated the horror of your situation.”

This time there was definitely a raised eyebrow. Alec glanced down at his hands, now held awkwardly in front of him, but when he replied it wasn’t the self-depreciating comment Magnus expected.

“She does that.” He said simply, before looking back up at Magnus. “So how does she think you can help me?”

“I’m a Warlock.” Magnus explained. “She believes- We believe, that I may be able to use my magic to discover the source of your-”

Magnus paused for a second, searching for the word he wanted.

“Affliction.” He finally settled on. Alec nodded, shuffling slightly where he stood, and Magnus couldn’t help but glance down at his feet; webbed and clawed and covered in the same pock-marks and scales that marred the rest of Alec’s skin. Alec cleared his throat, and Magnus’ eyes darted back up, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

“I appreciate your coming,” Alec said, and Magnus couldn’t help but be amused by the distinctive Lightwood politeness that Alec had managed to inherit even hidden away in the furthest corner of the Institute, “But I’m afraid your services are unnecessary. I’ll ensure you’re still paid, of course, but-”

“Wait, what?”

“I don’t need your help.” Alec shrugged, turning away, “I apologise for the inconvenience.”

Magnus found himself spluttering, caught off guard by Alec’s blunt dismissal. By the time he found his words again, Alec had slunk back into the corner, once more hunched in the leather chair as he reached for the book he’d been painstakingly reading when Magnus had arrived. His face was obscured by the shadows, but Magnus’ eyes were better than most. Alec's emotions were only visible for a moment, quickly schooled into a blank expression he’d clearly learnt from his mother, but a moment was all Magnus needed.

“What are you scared of, Alexander?”

Alec’s head darted up at Magnus’ whisper, and there was a flash of fire in his dark eyes as he met Magnus’ gaze.

“I’m not scared.” Alec said dully, as if he were simply stating a well-known fact. “I’m the thing that people are scared of.”

Alec turned back to his book, unaware that his words had just punched a hole in Magnus’ heart. It wasn’t the words themselves, even Magnus would find it hard to deny their truth, but the utter resignation in Alec’s voice as he spoke them.

Magnus was suddenly determined to stay, wanted or not.

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Alec snorted, not looking up from his book.

“That’s what they all say.”

“They weren’t me.” Magnus replied confidently, crossing the room to join Alec in the darkened corner. Alec was currently taking up the only chair, and so Magnus perched himself on the small table, swinging one leg over the other as he stared Alec down. Alec resolutely ignored him.

Or at least he tried.

“Yeah?” He huffed eventually, lowering his book as he glared at Magnus, “What makes you so special?”

“Oh please,” Magnus retorted, raising an eyebrow, “You really think _this_ is the worst I’ve had to deal with?”

He gestured toward Alec with a flourish, allowing a spark of his blue magic to dance over his fingertips as he did so. Alec didn’t seem impressed.

“So enlighten me. How exactly do you plan on fixing _this_?”

He waved a hand over himself, imitating Magnus’ earlier gesture. Magnus ran an eye over him, pretending to consider his answer.

“I suppose true love’s kiss is out of the question?”

That got a reaction. There was a thud as Alec lost his grip on the book, sending it slipping from his lap onto the floor, and even beneath the scars and pock-marks Magnus would have sworn he saw Alec’s cheeks turn red.

“I- what- no! Of course not.”

“Shame.”

Magnus winked, and now Alec was definitely blushing. Grinning, Magnus decided to take pity on him.

“There’s a variety of things we can try.” He said, tone now serious, “I may have to consult some of my books, but I believe I can use my magic to discover the origin of your affliction, and then use that knowledge to concoct a counter-spell or potion.”

“You can call it a curse.” Alec said, almost automatically. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It most likely won’t be,” Magnus admitted, “But difficult does not mean impossible.”

Alec didn’t reply immediately, and as he mulled over Magnus’ words Magnus had the strange sensation that he was being evaluated somehow, and had to resist the urge to sit up straight and smooth his shirt. Then Alec stood, and Magnus found himself stifling a grin as Alec held out his hand.

“Very well.” He said, as Magnus rose to join him, clasping their hands as their handshake sealed the deal. “I hope you’re as impressive as you claim, Mr Bane.”

“Magnus,” Magnus corrected, “And I am.”

“We’ll see.” Alec muttered, half to himself, as he dropped Magnus’ hand and retook his seat, waving for Magnus to do the same. “So where do we start?”

“Well-”

“Wait.” Alec interrupted, glancing toward the door as if he expected someone to be standing, watching them.

“You can’t tell anyone else about this.” He warned, before a moment of weakness had him adding, “There’s enough rumours about me here at the Institute. I don’t need anyone else talking about me behind my back.”

“I won’t.” Magnus promised, conjuring a flicker of his magic to draw a glowing cross over his heart, “It’ll be our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of my tumblr followers, who asked for 'Fairy Tale' & 'Secret Relationship' for a trope mash-up challenge. If anyone else would like to send me prompts of any kind, or just likes my fics, you can find me on tumblr as @loopyhoopydrabbles.


End file.
